vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 107
Chapter 107 is the one hundred seventh chapter of Vampire Sphere. Summary Yi Sai and Fan Le Lao are satisfied with what happened - Xi Yan drinking Zhao Yan's blood - as it was in their plan. Sorisi narrates his life to Xi Yan: he was an unwanted son, weak and powerless, and he wanted revenge against the man, who killed his parents and exterminated the Cappadocian Clan. Xi Yan is not angry at him for keeping it a secret, and helps him and Zhao Yan back to the mansion, where An Qi La heals them. She screams as her memories return. Ge Chen and rest are trapped in the Ravnos village, as they can't find a way out. Osiris attacks them, and they are forced to enter a strange door, that leads them to the true Dreamworld, where they meet with the main princess of the Ravnos Clan. She tells them that her "accident" was actually caused by her sister - her legs got disabled, and after that the white haired man taught her spirit magic, and she eventually created the Dreamworld. After that they got attacked, and they had to retreat into the Dreamworld, which made it impossible for the spirits to return into their body. She taken An Qi La to their grandmother, sealing her memories and she too retreated into the Dreamworld. Ge Chen tells her that they came for the Shard of Osiris. She is aware of that it is in her body, and after Ge Chen makes a blood vow to not hurt An Qi La (her body also hold smaller shard) she is willing to give it to him. She also gifts him the Ghost Lamp, the Sacred Weapon of the Ravnos Clan, so they can pass through the force field around the village. After An Qi La encourages Xi Yan to open her heart to her family, both of the Ravnos princesses commit suicide. The puppets get out of the controll of Osiris. Xi Yan prays for the twin sister to find each other in the heaven. Description Yi Sai visits Fan Le Lao in the library. He informs him that everything wnet according to their plan and Zhao Yan offered her blood on her own to Xi Yan. Fan Le Lao is pleased with the results of their careful planning and is curious what the sisters will develop into. Yi Sai mentions him that one of their subordinates is a hybrid bastard of the destroyed (Cappadocian) clan, but Fan Le Lao deems him unworthy of attention. Through the windows, he is watching An Qi La, and murmurs that soon another fruit will rippen. An Qi La is running toward the edge of the forest, and watches the fire. She blames herself for tattletaling Xi Yan and thinks she should have restrained her somehow. As she is looking into the fire, her head starts to hurt, and reminds her to somthig, but she can't put her finger on it. Sorisi tells Xi Yan that he thinks he was born under unlucky stars. Her parents were from different clans and by clan-rules, they shouldn't have anything to do with each other, yet they had him. There was no lost feelings between them, and it didn't change after his birth. He was weak and he considers himself an unwanted being, since nobody have ever really cared about him or supported him. But then, an utterly powerful person destroyed the Cappadocian Clan. His mother, who at that time visited his father, was also killed, and only he survived. After that, he entered the Sabbat, because he wanted a - no matter how slim - chance for revenge. Yet he couldn't do anything against his black panthers and lost. But he considers it that his hard work came into fruits as he was able to meet Xi Yan. He apologizes for keeping things as a secret. Xi yan deems his answers as good explanation and is not mad at him. She instructs him to rest and that she will take them back to the mansion. Sorisi laughs and braggs that his wife is the most reliable woman, much to Xi Yan's aggravation. Xi Yan shoulders he burden of Zhao Yan and Sorisi. She is exhausted, but she keeps going as they can only count on her. Shouldering others is really heavy, but for the first ime in her life, she feels that her life has some mean to it. Arriving back to the mansion, she finds An Qi La sending at the edge of the fire - the house is protected by a barrier, so the fire can't harm it. An Qi La offers her help, and Xi Yan asks her to help her put Zhao Yan and Sorisi in a room, then treat their wounds. An Qi La's song heals them, and Xi Yan informs them that they are back in the mansion. Zhao Yan thanks Xi Yan for helping them back. Xi Yan stutters in embarrassment, when An Qi La starts screaming that her head hurts. Ge Chen arrives back to the others, and informs them that their is no way out of the village - he tried every direction, but the force field around it guides him back to the point where he started. You Te decides to ask the person who is in charge how can they leave, and tries to slash through the device that holds An Qi La's sister, but his body passes through it - it was only an illusion. You Te is about to fall into the nest of the desert puppet soldiers. Osiris makes his attack at that time, trying to send the rest into the nest, too, but suddenly a door opens, and a voice comples Ge Chen to take a step inside. Dye You saves You Te, and the Camarilla leaders go through the door. Osiris mockingly comments on that Ravnos is still fighting. Behind the door, they find themselves in the true Dreamworld system. An Qi La's elder sister, the main princess of the Ravnos appears in front of them. An Qi La is still screaming. Thinking it might be from the overusage of her ability, Zhao Yan sends Sorisi to inform Fan Le Lao about the situation. She mutters about a huge fire, as her memories return, and mentions a terrific chain of events, that destroyed her clan. The main princess apologizes for trapping them in the Dreamworld and asks why they came into their terrority. Ge Chen tells her that they came for the Shard of Osiris, and she found him similar to the white haired man who ruined her clan because he holds some of his power. Since he uncovered it, he asks some information on return and is curious what happened to her clan. The main princess tells him that she has a twin sister, An Qi La. They used to love to sing and dance together and their greatest happiness was to be together, but then an accident happened, and her legs got disabled, which changed everything. An Qi La confesses, that she was the one, who concocted that accident. When she played with her sister, she noticed that her eyes were emotionless, and since her clan always treated her elder sister better, which she couldn't stomach as they were twins, she lured her to the cliffs, and made her loose her balance. She waited until she couldn't be healed perfectly, and only then did she notify her clan. And she didn't heal her as much as she could, making sure that she remains disabled. Her narration reminds Xi Yan of her own doings. An Qi La cries, because after the accident, her sister didn't treat her differentially, she still loved her an she had no idea that it was An Qi La, who hurt her. The main princess tells Ge Chen, that she was aware of that the accident was An Qi La's doing, but she blames herself for not realizing that her heart has changed, so she couldn't hate her. After that she met with the white haired man, and he taught her to separate her spirit, and eventually she created the Dreamworld. But then the Ravnos suffered an attack and they had to watch as their homeland was devoured by flames. They had no choice but to retreat into the Dreamworld, but she also had to take care of An Qi La, who couldn't forget what happened. So she used all of her power, and taken her to their grandmother, begged her to protect her little sister, then erased her memories and retreated to the Dreamworld, to protect her clanmates. An Qi La tells Zhao Yan and Xi Yan that she lived carefree and happy with them, which is verified to Xi Yan by Zhao Yan who visited the village. The main princess doesn't care about revenge, as it couldn't heal them, they can never return to their bodies. All she hopes is that her hate-filled clanmates can find their peace, since at this point not even the Dreamworld is capable of soothing them. She is aware that what Ge Chen wants is in her body, and is willing to give it up to him, but she is worried about her sister - since she holds a part of it, too. Ge Chen takes a blood vow, that he will not hurt her younger sister if they were to meet, which surprises everyone. The main princess is grateful to him, and gifts hi the Ghost Lamp, the Sacred Weapon of the Ravnos Clan. The Dreamworld created a strong force field around the village, and with it, they will be able to leave. With her death, the Dreamworld will shutter and it will generate a huge energywave, which she hopes will destroy the soldier puppets, and set her clan free. Ge Chen asks a last question: why did she created the Dreamworld? The main princess tells her that An Qi La thinks it was because she couldn't stand that she can't dance anymore. Her clan thought it was to make them prospres, but in reality, it was because she wanted to sing and dance again with her sister. An Qi La understands from her memories, that her elder sister loved her beyond everything, and though she always wanted the position of the leader, she realized that she was to weak for it - both in mind and body. She picks up a knife, and decides to be willful, and goes against her sister wish, hoping that they can reunite in the afterlide, and sing and dance again together. Zhao Yan tries to stop her, because as an elder sister she understands An Qi La's elder sister. She would only want her to be happy and live a full life, and An Qi La shouldn't throw it away, but An Qi La says that this is what is happiness for her. An Qi La makes Zhao Yan dazed, and tells Xi Yan that they are similar, and that she couldn't trust her family, and made horrible decisions that had horrible consequences. She warns Xi Yan against this path and encourages her to open her heart to her family. She starts singing, just as her elder sister sings in front of the Camarilla and they both terminate their existance. The soldier puppets stops moving from the resulting energy, and Osiris comments on how marvelous the Ravnos is. Fan Le Lao murmurs to Yi Sai that the fruit has rippened and they are on the opinion that Camarilla got the main part of the Shard. Ge Chen understood the main princess, as he was an elder brother, too. The Camarilla has 6 Shards, the Sabbat has 5,5. Xi Yan cries for An Qi La - she is really sad for her, and thinks it is because they were similar. She ponders about what happened, and for the first time in her life, she wants to trust in her family. She hopes that the sisters can find each other in the heaven. Fun facts * The Ghost Lamp may be based on the artifact Lamp of Constantine, however their powers are very different. The Lamp of Constantine is a re-occurring Easter Egg by Greg Stolze and was included in a number of books he wrote for Whitewolf, sometimes merely by description. It is said to hold a piece of the Sun and its re-discovery would come with the end of the world, becoming one of the last few bright lights in the days of darkness. * The English form of An Qi La's name is 'angel'. Category:Chapter